The construction industry commonly uses single ply membranes to provide a waterproof barrier on flat or low-slope roofs. Because it is expensive and difficult to produce and transport a single membrane sized to cover an entire roof surface, a roof is typically covered by a plurality of individual membranes oriented in an overlapping arrangement. The overlapping portions, or splices, of the individual membrane panels are secured together to form a single waterproof surface.
In certain situations, the individual membrane panels can be joined together along overlapping longitudinal edges by using adhesive tapes sandwiched between the overlapping surface panels. In order to ensure that the tapes effectively bond the adjoining membrane panels, the areas where tape application occurs are commonly prepared using a primer that removes dirt and other debris, which may inhibit bonding. The adhesive tape typically carries a release liner that is removed on site to expose the adhesive surface of the tape and apply it to the membrane panels. The adhesive tape typically carries a release liner that protects the tape during storage, shipping, etc. before field application when the release liner is removed on site to expose the adhesive surface of the tape and apply it to the membrane panels.
In other situations, the individual membrane panels can carry a factory-applied adhesive tape along a longitudinal edge intended for overlapping with a longitudinal edge of a neighboring membrane panel. To protect the adhesive tape, the tape typically carries a protective release liner that must be removed to expose the adhesive so the membranes may be joined.
There is not only a need to attach the various membrane panels together in order to form a continuous waterproof surface, but there is also a need to secure the membrane to a roof substrate. Various attachment techniques are employed in the art.
For example, membrane panels can be fully adhered to the roof substrate (or to an intermediary surface such as a roof insulation that has been secured to the building deck). In certain situations, membrane panels include a factory-applied adhesive layer substantially covering one planer surface of the panel. The adhesive layer is typically protected by a release liner that must be removed in order to expose the adhesive to adhere the membrane to the surface substrate, which may include insulation board.
In other situations, attachment strips are secured to the roof or an intermediary layer of a roofing system by mechanical means (such as by use of a fastener and plate or a batten strip). The attachment strips can carry a layer of factory-applied adhesive that is typically covered by a release liner. During installation, the attachment strip is secured to the roof, the release liner is removed, and then the membrane panels are secured to the roof by adhering the membrane panel to the adhesive of the attachment strip.
In still other situations, membrane panels are secured to a roof deck or intermediary layer of a roofing system by employing mechanical means that directly engage or secure the membrane panel. Because these fastening systems pierce the membrane panel, they must be covered to ensure that waterproof integrity of the membrane system. This is typically accomplished by employing polymeric coverstrips that are secured to the membrane and cover the attachment mechanism. These coverstrips can carry or include a factory-applied adhesive that is protected by a release liner. During installation, the release liner is removed and the cover strip is applied to the membrane panel over the mechanical attachment device.
Repairs and detail work on a roof can be carried out using relatively narrow rolls of roof flashing. The flashing products can include a factory-applied adhesive layer that is protected by a release liner. Removal of the release liner exposes the adhesive and allows for placement and installation of the flashing.
Other articles employed in the roofing industry include walkway pads, which are typically planar polymeric devices that are secured to a rooftop in order to protect a roofing membrane. For example, walkway pads are often secured to the top of polymeric roofing systems (e.g. to the top side of a roofing membrane) in areas of high traffic or in locations where there is a likelihood that service personnel might perform routine work. The ability to properly secure these walkway pads to the rooftop is important because there is a potential for dislodging the walkway pads due to wind uplift affects of wind forces. It has been found advantageous to factory apply tape to the walkway pads in order to facilitate installation and ensure proper adhesion. The factory-applied tape is typically covered with a release liner that is removed prior to installation of the pad.
Release liners may include paper-based and polymeric-based films. The paper-based release liners can be coated with polymeric resins. The use of polymeric films or coatings is advantageous because they provide resistance to moisture, temperature fluctuations, aging, rough handling, and tear. But, static build-up can occur during the removal of a polymeric release liner, which sometimes results in a static discharge.